Blood of the Brood
Getting to Hoo'Loh Hoo'Loh is found on a ledge just below the top end of the chain on Strifewind Isle. This is the chain that connects Strifewind Isle to Isle of Discord. Getting to him is tricky, and you have to visit him many times. You can get to Hoo'Loh by three routes: #'Easier way:' Fly to Isle of Discord. Climb onto the chain immediately north of you. Walk up the chain to its end on Strifewind Isle. You must learn which surfaces are slippery and which will hold you. You also have to deal with 5-6 vultaks along the route (level 66 or so). #'Trickier way:' Fly to Strifewind Isle. Run west to where the chain droops off of the island. With sprint on, do a running jump off the edge of the island and onto the chain. This is very difficult and is not recommended for most players. If you can commission a tinkerer to make you some Spring-Loaded Gnomish Stilts, it makes this much easier. #*'Trickier way' Video Hint' #'The Fae Way:' Fly to Isle of Desolation. Along the way you will pass directly over Hoo'Loh's ledge. Jump and fly down to the ledge! NOTE: The flight down is probably longer than 30 seconds, so this is NOT recommended for use by non-fae with the Gnomish Parachute Pack! Steps #Kill 15 vultaks. The ones right below Hoo'Loh work fine and can be easily soloed. #Return to Hoo'Loh. #Kill the Scrollbearer located on Strifewind Isle. Keep in mind the following: #*You will need a group to complete this section. The Scrollbearer is a lvl 65^^^ and an undercon. The Scrollbearer is also tricky to find with several see invis mobs enroute. #* To get to him, travel north on the island and past the pond near the scavengers. Keeping the pond on your right, keep traveling north and looking at the wall on your right for a small entrance. Go in here and up a ramp and keep looking at right wall for a climbable area. There are 2 climbs. Within the general area here, you will find the Scrollbearer wandering. #Return to Hoo'Loh. #Go to your Mage Academy and search for an ancient parchment. The parchment is on a rough 20 game-minute timer if multiple people in your group need it. You shouldn't have to wait long for it to respawn. #* In North Freeport the update is a scroll on the second level of Academy of Arcane Science . #*In South Qeynos the update scroll is next to Sage Indis Surion (via the yellow teleporter) in the Mage Tower. #Return to Hoo'Loh. #Prepare yourself for the next step in the Nest of the Great Egg by deciding which route you wish to take. Keep in mind the following: #* The zone has an 18-hour lockout timer and you will need a group capable of clearing level 65 heroic content to complete this step. #* When you zone in, Hoo'Loh will be in one of the two rooms to the right or left of the first chamber you enter in the zone. #* These rooms are guarded by a beleaguered Hooluk guard and other mobs that are constantly defending themselves from Vultak agressors. You shouldn't have to fight any of these entry mobs. #*If you go talk to Kit Oo'Loh in the right-hand room first, before clearing the zone, he will give you the quest Kicking the Bird out of the Nest, which requires the death of Chamberlain X'Haviz, who must be killed in order for Hoo'Loh to commune with the Egg of Knowledge. May as well get 2 birds with one stone! #Help Hoo'Loh commune with the Egg of Knowledge in Nest of the Great Egg. To help, you can do one of the following: #* Clear the zone by killing all the mobs or by killing Chamberlain X'Haviz (who consumes the remaining mobs in the zone when he becomes attackable) within the Nest of the Great Egg. After all mobs have been cleared, evac to zone in (make sure you sent the elevator down first) and climb down the wall. Right click on Hoo'Loh to guide him to the Egg of Knowledge and then right click the Egg of Knowledge for update. #*Hail Hoo'Loh right away upon entering the zone and have him follow you around the zone like a pet while you kill the mobs on your way to the Egg of Knowledge. Previously this guide mentioned that Hoo'Loh could not be killed. This is not true. He is just like any controllable pet and can be attacked. We suggest just leaving him at the front and coming to get him when you have killed the Chamberlain X'Haviz #Return to Hoo'Loh #Gather various components needed for the recipe that Hoo'Loh wants to create. These are scattered throughout three zones: #* A vial of flawless Scaleborn blood from the Scaleborn warriors. (Sanctum of the Scaleborn) #* A vial of flawless Bloodscale blood from the Bloodscale dreadknights. (Palace of the Awakened) #* A vial of flawless Doomwing blood from the Doomwing Skarize centurions. (Halls of Fate) #* A perfect ooze specimen from the Formless abominations. (Halls of Fate) #* The blood of Sothis. (Halls of Fate) #Return to Hoo'Loh #Return to the Nest of the Great Egg and commune with the Great Egg by entering a special instance: Nest of the Great Egg: The Eggs Blessing. This is a single-person instance of the Nest. He gives you a disguise and you wont have to fight in here. Avoid mobs. At close range the mobs will aggro and the quest will fail. Make your way to the great egg. Once you commune with the Great Egg, you will receive a quest update. Even though you may be seen, if you return to Hoo'Loh you will receive your quest reward. #* HINT: When you climb the wall at the back to the second floor you face an arch with a hall on either side. The halls are patrolled and cannot be used! There are 3 mobs in the small room. Stand outside and watch them. They move in a triangular path, with a gap in it. When you are sure you have the gap timing down, step in and to the right and wait for them to move. Take your time and you will rotate to the opposite door and out! (Think like a game of 3-sided jump rope, and you are trying to jump in!) #* Another way to get past this part is to wait until the patroller is near the elevator, then run into the rooms on the outer edges (they are empty and are safe to hide in). Then, wait for the patroller to come back to the wall you climbed up on, and then make your way to the elevator. If the patroller walks far enough into the elevator room, it may be possible to make a quick run to the elevator without hiding in the room. #Return to Hoo'Loh for your reward. #*If, after receiving your hat you don't like it, many of the hats have alternate appearances available. Speak to Hoo'Loh again and he will offer to change it for you. Alternate names should be noted on the item page for the first hat, with a redirect from the alternate name. #**It has been reported that the Wizard, Brigand, Illusionist, Swashbuckler and Shadowknight hats do not have alternate appearances. Rewards *a class-specific head-piece ** (Coercer) ** (Conjuror) ** (Shadowknight) ** (Defiler) ** (Templar) ** (Berserker) ** (Fury) ** (Guardian) ** (Ranger) ** (Illusionist) ** (Assassin) ** (Paladin) ** (Troubador) ** (Dirge) ** (Mystic) ** (Necromancer) ** (Swashbuckler) ** (Inquisitor) ** (Bruiser) ** (Brigand) ** (Warden) ** (Warlock) ** (Wizard) ** (Monk) *Experience fr:Le_sang_de_la_couv%C3%A9e